School Days
by BloodyAlexy
Summary: It has nothing to do with the anime with the same title. Based on one of my previous works, "The Loss", but you don't have to read it to understand this. Johnson, Rico, Manfredi, Kowalski, Skipper & Private's past, how they got along, how their life was like in military school; another alternative by me. No slash, and none of the OCs are even close to be main -just side characters.
1. Before Everything Started

Skipper twisted his _fishagetti _around his fork.

Boredom. That was what he felt. A pure, deep boredom, disappointing him every single second he was in this building. That was absolutely not expected; when his father told him that he was being sent to _the_ military school, he had something more… _adventurous_ in his mind. But he wasn't this bored even when he watched other stupid chicks making useless snow penguins back at home; Johansen territory in Denmark.

"Hey Snipper!" He heard a familiar voice coming behind his grey-feathered back. "You forgot something at classroom!" A tube of black ink landed on his plate, ruining every molecule of protein filled white meat.

Skipper slowly got up from cafeteria table, turning to face Arnold and his sycophants so called 'team'. "You owe me a lunch, asshole," he said threateningly, getting a challenging look on his opponent's eyes as a reply.

"Real funny. Like the hell _I_ would get _you_ a lunch. I must admit, you have a good sense of humor, Snipper."

"It's Skipper!" Skipper raised is flipper, only to have his punch blocked by another penguin.

"If you get in trouble again, Skipper, it's about time for you to get expelled," the owner of the flipper on Skipper's said in a soft but authoritarian voice.

Instead of replying, Skipper pulled his flipper away as if he was touching a dead fish from two months ago.

"What's that to you, Alvisio? Why an amazing penguin like you would care about… _him?_" Arnold had said the last word like he was willing to say something more humiliating instead.

"He's my classmate, and as class captain, I care about _every_ penguin in my class. Now please, Arnold, just leave."

Arnold turned towards the exit of the cafeteria with an annoyed "Tch." voice leaving out his beak; being followed by his gang.

"Skipper, you-"

"Leave me alone." Skipper demanded, willing to leave as well.

"But Skipper, if you keep getting people away from you like this, you will stay alone forever." Alvisio said, trying to convince Skipper once again.

"I couldn't care less," he replied, he hadn't even bothered to look at Alvisio's face.

(…)

"Ma'fredi!" Rico called again, feeling the panic climbing through his veins. He instantly sent the feeling away and regurgitated a missile gun. "Ma'fredi!"

"Rico, get away from here, NOW!" He heard his friend's voice yelling at him.

He didn't care about what he said. He wasn't leaving this street alone. "Ma'fredi!" he called over again, running towards where the voice came from.

Rico found himself in a dead end, the air stinking with the scent of garbage. It wasn't what he cared about anyway. He was sure he had followed Manfredi's voice correctly, but now he was confused; he'd already have learned it if Manfredi had an invisibility power, right? Manfredi wasn't stupid, he must have been silent so maybe, just maybe Rico couldn't find him; after all those years, Rico could tell what his friend was thinking.

But Manfredi probably knew also that Rico would do whatever he wanted, and he would never want to leave him behind. Rico decided to follow the way he always did, described as "Rico's Way" by Manfredi. He aimed the gun at the wall that was blocking the narrow space between two apartment buildings. He grinned while he watched the bricks shattering by the missile, goodness, how he loved seeing tough-looking beings turning into pieces.

His smile faded as he noticed the scene across him, behind now destroyed wall. His best and only friend, trapped by some commandos - that were different from the ones Rico had killed few minutes ago - around him. There was a gun aimed at his head while some of the soldiers were chaining his feet and flippers, making Manfredi seem in a way Rico had never seen him: captured and hopeless. But his friend was keeping his strong attitude so well that only Rico could see the desperation of losing lied behind his usual haughty eyes.

Manfredi's eyes opened wide as the smoke got clear enough to recognize his best friend. "Rico! Behind you!"

Just when Rico turned his back, something hit under his beak, causing the world around him fade to black.

(…)

"Are you from Kaminski territory? It was in Poland, right? Are you Polish, then?"

Taller penguin rolled his eyes as he slammed his book to close it, he sure looked bored and irritated - like always, it never managed to have Johnson give up though. No, it just called Johnson for a challenge, he _had to_ make this penguin break his shell or he was going to break it with a hammer by himself!

"Penguins' natural habitat does not include Poland." Other penguin's voice clearly told what he felt about Johnson who was still trying to talk to him. "My family has immigrated to Poland two generations ago.

"So, you are Polish?"

"Gah!" The latter face-flippered. "No penguin is Polish. Some are from Galapagos, some are from Africa, most of us are from Antarctica. 70% of the population moved around the world: Poland, Norway, Denmark, U.S.A, U.K., Canada, France, Italy, Turkey, Germany, China, Japan… _Everywhere,_ all around the world! That doesn't mean we are from whole these north countries, we are just living there!"

It was Johnson's turn to roll his eyes. "Earth to Science Maniac, shortly it means you are Polish, in the language between us students. Isn't it shorter than 'my-family-moved-there-blah blah-years-ago'?" Johnson mimicked his anti-socialized classmate. "And even your name is Polish; I mean, come on, Kalinowski?"

"Kowalski." The annoyed penguin corrected. "You aren't even capable of keeping my name in mind, and you still won't leave me alone.

"Give me one reason to." Johnson smiled playfully.

"I. Don't. Want you. Around me. Simplified enough for a knock-head like you?" Kowalski quickly took his book and left, proving Johnson that he could actually look even more bothered.

He didn't care though. This guy had a perfect potential for what Johnson aimed at, and besides, Johnson _loved_ challenges.

(…)

All his muscles wanted him to give up. His cells begged him to stop. His feet kept tripping over and over, causing him to fall again and again. But he had to move. He had to get away from _there_. And he certainly couldn't dare to rest before he reached his destination, because if his brain got away from moving is muscles to thinking, he might fall into pieces.

For a little, grey-feathered chick like him, it wasn't easy to cover the long streets of London. But he had to; after what he had seen, he couldn't stay outside for long.

He was glad he had a good memory for a chick to remember all these ways, or else he would be absolutely lost. He stopped in front of a wooden backdoor, slamming it with his flipper as he shouted from the depths of his lungs.

"Uncle Nigel! Uncle Nigel!"

The door opened, revealing a black penguin with silver top feathers on his head behind it. "Thomas! My child, what-"

"Uncle Nigel! They died! They- They-" The chick's voice was finally swallowed by his sobs, crying deeply after his brain got over the shock. The blood, he remembered red diffusing everywhere.

His uncle wrapped his flippers around him. He closed the door with his foot, caressing his nephew's head softly as Thomas shed his tears to Nigel's feathers. "What happened, Thomas?"

"Father… Mother… They're gone… They… They are murdered…" He sobbed even harder, so that he was sounding like hiccupping.

Nigel frowned; the pain he felt could be slightly seen on his face. "By who?"

"Red… A red squirrel…"


	2. Trapped

"Manfredi?" This was the first word that left Rico's beak after he got conscious. "Manfredi, where are-" A sudden realization hit Rico; there was nothing blocking his throat to make talking harder. He cleared his throat, checking if there is something, _anything_ under it. It didn't take long to understand that he was completely _empty_.

"Manfredi!"

"I'm here, Rico."

Rico propped his ear hole against the wall beside him. "Manfredi?"

"Hello, have I mysteriously become unhearable? I'm here, Rico, they were clever enough to put us apart."

"Those bastards took my stuff away!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Rico could swear Manfredi had rolled his eyes, even though it was impossible for him to see through the walls.

"They took my stuff _out of my guts_? Is that even possible?"

"You know those law freaks. They would get those even if it meant to cut you in half."

Rico examined his body using his flippers with a terrified expression.

Manfredi laughed, as if he could see what Rico did. It wasn't surprising, if you knew him as well as Manfredi did, it wasn't hard to guess how he'd react. "Calm down Rico. I think you would have already understood it if you were opened like a holy book in a church a while ago."

It was Rico's turn to laugh. "How do you know what a church is like?"

"Before I left them, my family would force me to go to the human church with them every Sunday. They were probably the only penguins who believed such a thing as 'god'."

"And they had a son like you." Rico laughed again.

He could hear the grin in Manfredi's voice. "Ironic, isn't it?"

After three seconds of silence, the duo sighed together, as if they had just remembered what situation they were in. Rico hated being trapped in every way; they were _the _Manfredi and Rico, how could they get caught! It was impossible, improper, improbable… yet true. One single mistake, Rico had dropped his guard just for one single millisecond, but he ended up getting trapped as well instead of saving Manfredi.

"What are we gonna do now?" He asked; he had never, _ever_ felt completely helpless before, let alone feeling it this heavy on his chest.

"Truth to be told, mate, I couldn't be more upset to hear your real voice." Manfredi sighed again; apparently Rico wasn't the only one who couldn't come up with a solution.

(…)

Thomas woke up in a bed that was different from his. He didn't look around to recognize where he was nor did he wonder why he was here; the memories from last night were crystal clear.

_Red._

He kicked the blanket away before he got up to find his uncle. He got out of the room, no, Nigel wasn't in his great parlor. He heard some voices coming from his uncle's bedroom, so he moved towards the closed door. He knocked the door before he called "Uncle? You awake?"

He didn't get a reply but some machine sounds, so he opened the door and entered in. "Uncle?"

"Thomas!" Nigel instantly hid something that looked like a paper behind his body; Thomas couldn't see because his uncle was too fast. "Good morning! But I'd expect you to be taught not to enter people's bedrooms without permission?" Despite his words, even Nigel was angry, he was hiding it pretty well; all Thomas could hear in his voice was his usual joy.

"I'm terribly sorry, uncle, but the last time I didn't check strange voices, I lost my parents."

"Oh…" Nigel's joy disappeared for a few seconds before he smiled again; apparently he didn't want his nephew to focus on the pain. "I suppose you mean my computer by 'strange sounds'. Here, I'll show you."

Thomas' eyes followed Nigel's flipper which was pointing a technologic looking mobile computer. It wouldn't look so special if there weren't a green-black themed program running on the screen. Thomas didn't know how to read; but he could say those guys on screen were no good.

"You see, Thomas, I was making a research for… the squirrel you've mentioned." Nigel had hesitated, but Thomas nodded him to continue; he wasn't going to let his tears down. "I thought you are too young, actually I still do; but you have rights to know these after what you've witnessed. He is known as 'Red Squirrel', no one knows his real identity. He is a terrorist, a real trouble to penguin population. He has killed several important leaders such as- well, even if I count them all, it won't mean anything to you, am I correct?"

Thomas shook his head; his parents had never told him about famous penguins or something. Maybe he was oblivious, but he was a chick, who could blame him for being oblivious?

"Buck Rockgut has officially got The Red Squirrel case, and trust me, Agent Rockgut is an amazing agent _and_ commando."

"But uncle… How do you know about all these?"

Nigel hesitated again, this time like he wasn't supposed to explain. "Let's just say that I have permission to reach this information."

Thomas sighed. "What are we going to do then?"

"Excuse me?"

"He killed my parents. I must confess, I am afraid of him, but I can't let my mother and father down. I-"

"No." Nigel's voice was completely emotionless.

"What? We can't wait that… Rock Buckgut, to do something!"

"You're right, we can't." Nigel closed the laptop with a flipper. "I will personally take care of it. _You_ will stay out of it."

"But uncle-"

"No buts. You're my only nephew, and I'm not letting you to get yourself in trouble. You haven't even lost your grey feathers yet!"

"Uncle, I can't just wait without doing anything!"

"Then you will have to figure out how to. You are staying away from this case, end of discussion."

"But you said I have rights to know!"

"Yes, and I will keep informing you about what I got. But I will also make sure you won't get yourself in danger while doing so." Before Thomas could reply, Nigel's voice turned back to his normal, joyful tone. "So, you fancy some tea for breakfast?"


	3. The Light

Skipper looked at the mirror proudly. Well, how proud a penguin could look with his back flipper pointed at bathroom mirror that is. But Skipper didn't care how awkward his position was, all he could see was _five freaking black feathers_. The rest of his body was still grey, but this was a start; he was so close to be matured. Only two other penguins in his class had black feathers _and_ they were both girls; he was so going to be first male penguin to mature!

He finally stopped staring at his back flipper when he realized second period was over. He got out of bathroom; other penguins could get in anytime soon and he didn't want to risk losing his image of eight months in eight seconds.

Unfortunately, the next period was filled with math unlike the second which was free; but he had some more time to spend before going to class. So he walked without destination, until he stopped in front of the training room. As a second grader, he had to wait until next year to have classes that were absolutely _more_ useful than math in battle field; that's why a sudden curiosity about all those weapons in the room grew inside his now-maturing body. Without hesitation, he opened and walked in; only to see another student that was older than him. He remembered this guy was a forth grader; but he had to see his arrows hitting the target in the center thrice before he recognized him.

"Johnson from Biermann territory?"

"Hn?" Even though his eyes went to Skipper from the target, the arrow still hit the same spot.

Skipper couldn't help but letting a "Wow." out of his beak.

"Well, you can say I have a thing for weapons." Johnson smiled at his expression.

"I am not surprised that teachers always mention you…" Skipper mumbled.

"They do? Okay, I know what I'm good at, but they tell first graders about me?"

"Second." Skipper corrected, kinda irritated for getting labeled under the first grader tag. He was short, alright; but he was the first one to lose his grey feathers amongst his classmates, okay?

"But still, they talk about me?"

"They say you are good at strategies and using weapons." Also that all of them should be like him, but Skipper wasn't going to spoil him by telling that.

"They tell how good I am at math and chemistry?"

Skipper thought a little, and then shook his head.

Johnson laughed. "I thought so. Then they talk about what I'm good at, right?"

"I guess."

"Cool. If they are talking about me like this without a team, I wonder what they would be like when I'm _with_ a team."

"No one is accepting you in their team?" Skipper was confused. Starting from 3rd grade, teams would slowly start to be gathered. If half of what he heard about Johnson was true, that would make him a golden addition to any team.

"Accepting me? Please. Why would I beg to be accepted instead of founding _my own team_?" Johnson smiled again, this time playfully.

"You are right, but you still don't have a team…" Skipper's voice decreased at the end of his sentence; he wasn't sure how Johnson would react to hear something like that.

Apparently he was cool with hearing the truth though. "Because I want _the best_ for my team. I found a perfect lieutenant to be the brain behind the team, but he's a little hard to convince… But having the best team must not be easy, right?"

Skipper nodded.

"But it's still just me and brain of the team, even if we count him in. I still need a weapons expert and a front line fighter… and a private, maybe." Johnson sighed.

"Maybe…" Skipper sighed. "Maybe I can be the private?"

Johnson sent another smile at him. "Why not? But you have to prove that you're good enough… And you'll need great fighting skills and at least a little bit strategic mind, you don't have to be the best, but you must be really good. That's just because you'd be private, so you must be improvable too; the other members must be the best at what they are good at. That's why I work so hard, I have to be the best leader for the best team." Johnson threw a dagger at a target behind him without looking; the dagger hit the middle of the target. "Back to what I was saying, you can at least have some fight and battlefield education, and you'll start those at 3rd grade, you know."

"So, if I be the best of my class next year…"

"You may be my special private." Johnson grinned before the bell rang. "I guess that means you gotta go now."

Skipper nodded. "Won't you leave?"

"My next period is free; General William got wounded last night I heard. I'll just stay here and practice the best fighter part of being the best leader." Johnson grinned again. "Hope to see you later, kid."

"Yeah…" Skipper mumbled before he turned to leave, Johnson had already dived into the world of weapons too deep to hear him anyways.

(…)

"No way." Manfredi was totally freaking out. Despite whole years with him, Rico had never seen Manfredi like this; he was always so energetic, sarcastic and careless, similar to Rico but with a different attitude. But he had lost them all since they were captured, he couldn't come up with a plan and it was apparently driving him crazy. Rico had to be the calming side for him, but it was hard; it had always been Rico who was crazier. Not that Manfredi was so normal, heck no, but he was the one who grew up with a family -even though it was a short while- so he had a control on how psychopath he'd be -unlike Rico- despite his bloodlust instincts.

Rico understood why Manfredi was this desperate though, because he was feeling the same. All these years, they had thought they were invincible, and they had all the rights to. They were undoubtedly the best fighters on streets; they had beaten up countless enemies, cops and commandos. Even when one of them was down, the latter was there to save the other. Now for the first time, they were both down, with all their weapons taken from Rico's guts, between the walls they would hardly get through even with their dynamites. They were across two choices now: going to military school and become commandos or going to jail until the day they die for all the crimes they've committed since they were chicks.

And Manfredi was never going to accept the first choice.

"No, Rico! I know you understand, we can _not_ become commandos."

"I hate the idea too, but it's way better than being caged for eternity."

"No. Prison is so much better than _that_. We can at least run away from the prison, but we would be commandos forever."

"I may not be the best media source, but I remember someone mentioning the prisons got extra-secured after the Red Squirrel escaped. We can't even break away from here without weapons, how will we escape from that prison?" Rico took a deep breath; he never needed to talk this long for a really long while; besides it was still weird to talk without sounding like grunting.

Manfredi pressed his flippers against his tempers. "I don't know. I hate to admit it, but for the first time in my life, _I don't know_ what we're gonna do. Both choices look like a giant neon table that says 'Game Over', but I don't wanna have lost yet."

"Manfredi…" Rico stood up and pulled him by holding his shoulders, until there were only a few inches separating their faces; so he could look directly into his buddy's emerald eyes. "Calm down first, okay?"

Manfredi slightly nodded without parting his eyes from Rico's as his breathes got deeper and the crazy spark that made him look even more insane than Rico was faded away.

"I have you, and you have me. That's why they can't capture as forever. Let's go to the school first. They will sure have their eyes on us for a while, but sooner or later, we'll convince them that we're _'tamed'_…" Rico had said it like it was the most ridiculous joke on earth. "…and get our weapons back, or maybe new ones, whatever. Commandos need weapons after all, right?"

Manfredi grinned; apparently a different kind of crazy spark that made him _Manfredi_ was back for the first time after the recent events. He was in his normal self now; his brain synchronized with Rico's - he had totally understood the simple but useful plan. "And when we get our weapons…"

"Kaboom, baby." Rico grinned back.

"No one can stop Manfredi and Rico after all!" Manfredi high flippered his best friend. "But we must not look suspicious, so don't act differently, okay?"

"So I'll sit in that corner like I don't know what I'm gonna do with ya while you look like you're driving to brink."

Manfredi imitated a trigger sound with his tongue. "You got it, mate."

After a few seconds of silence, Rico finally said "Hey Manfredi…"

"Yes, Rico?"

"I just can't wait to blow that school up."

Manfredi laughed sadistically, proving he was totally back. "Me neither, but you know what they say; you have to finish the peas before you have the dessert."


	4. Unfortunate

"Guys! Guys, have you heard-" Johnson silently watched Jace while he bumped into Travis' chair and collapsed on the floor with the chair on him before he burst into laughter like other guys around the table.

"Calm down, J." Travis frowned at his best friend who suddenly decided to get clumsy.

"What are we supposed to have heard that's enough to make you panic this much anyways?" Fabriano asked as Jace attempted to push the chair away.

"I am not panicked." Jace panted. "I am just… surprised."

"Sure, crashing into chairs has always been your hobby after all." Ricky joked.

"I am not-"

"Jace, can you _please_ tell us what you have in mind and let me enjoy my organic oiled fish toast already? This kind of oil doesn't come to this cafeteria often, you know." Johnson talked. "If you're not planning to purpose that chair, of course," he added, grinning.

Travis forcefully took his chair way from him and gave his flipper to Jace to help him up.

"Next week, two more penguins are signing up for the school."

"What's so special about them? Some first graders sign up late." Ricky rolled his eyes.

"No, no, I mean, I don't know which grade they will be from; but they won't be first graders for sure."

"They were educated before, then?" Travis asked.

"You can say that, since they're probably had experience on fighting while killing people on streets." Jace paused like he expected some gasps of shock; but all he got was unimpressed eyes looking at him.

"So?" Fabriano said with a monotone voice after a few seconds of silence.

"Guys, two deathly street gansters are becoming commando nominees like us and all you got is 'so'?" Jace looked irritated.

"J, even oblivious grey feathers of most successful generals have their families deeply interrogated before they get in this school. There is no way some criminals can come here. Besides, if they are caught, they can't be so deathly, right?" Johnson caressed his toast; all he wanted was having his toast in peace but that stupid Jace had to interrupt. _Great, _he thought, _it got cold._

"But I heard-"

"They probably ribbed you, buddy." Ricky apathetically took some fish salad to his beak - Johnson remembered his girlfriend telling him to eat more _healthy_ stuff; poor guy had lost his image to shut a girl up.

"I'll see your faces when you notice two psychopaths running in school building." Jace left to get some lunch for himself; he was obviously annoyed.

Johnson narrowed his eyes. He didn't believe Jace's words at all, but some investigation wouldn't hurt.

(…)

"No, you're doing it all wrong." Kowalski face-flippered; Newton's apples, how he hated pairworks.

"Then show me how to, Kowalski." The girl beside him smiled with a weird look in her eyes; but Kowalski couldn't care less about her.

"I've told you countless times: all you need to do is mixing liquefied hydrogen with liquefied sodium while I take notes of experiment!"

"Like this?" Alicia moved the tube in her flipper towards a beaker.

"No, no, no!" Kowalski shouted with panic as he stopped Alicia's flipper with his. "That's fluorine! If you suddenly drop hydrogen in fluorine, you can poison us all with the green gas of death!"

"Fluorine?" Alicia giggled as she looked at Kowalski's flipper on hers. "How will I know the difference?"

"I don't know, maybe with this big 'F' on the tag on the beaker?" Kowalski pointed at the sticker with his other flipper.

"Since when a penguin knows how to read?" Alicia lowered his eyelids while she tried to sound innocent; but it only annoyed Kowalski even more.

"I don't know how to read, but how are you planning to pass chemistry class without learning the formulas?" Kowalski promised himself that if a scientist would plan an invention to destroy all stupid creatures on Earth, he would never try to stop him but volunteer as assistant.

Alicia giggled again. "I'm sorry."

Kowalski took his flipper away as if he had been touching his little brother's vomit. "Why don't you enjoy yourself while I handle the whole project?"

Alicia leaned closer; so close that her chest was touching Kowalski's now. "But it enjoys me more to be with you."

Kowalski's stomach made a twist as he felt her presence touching his body. He took a step back as he pushed Alicia away by her shoulders. "You're standing too close," he warned her. "Anyways, if you want to-"

Alice sighed with an irritated expression. "Whatever. If you wanna do it by yourself, then do it by yourself!" She turned around and left, leaving a satisfied Kowalski behind.

He took the hydrogen tube happily and dropped a few drops on a beaker labeled 'Na'. He took a few sketch notes on his clipboard as he watched the elements influencing with each other and oxygen in the air to create caustic soda. When he attempted to take a tube of mercury, he heard the lab door opening loudly enough to make him jump.

"I'm trying to focus here, you know." Kowalski frowned at the intruder.

"Oh really?" The other male moved towards him and pushed the mercury away from Kowalski's flipper, causing the tube to fall and break in pieces as the liquid spread on the floor.

"That's poisonous, you idiot!" Kowalski shouted angrily.

"Look at all the fucks I give!" Bora grabbed Kowalski's throat and slammed his head against the ceramic table.

Kowalski felt a warm liquid coming down his head, but he didn't let his panic show itself on his face. It wasn't unusual for him to find himself in this kind of situation; he had learned how to keep his strong attitude long ago.

"Stay away from my girl, you understand?" Bora said as he slapped Kowalski hard.

"_Your girl? _Aren't you a bit young to be a father? But with the size of your brain, I presume that possibility."

Bora slapped him again. "_My girlfriend, _you douchehead!"

"Is that even a word? And how do you expect me to know who is your girlfriend?"

His questions were answered with a punch on his face. "Stay away from Alicia, lab rat."

"I am a _penguin_ unfortunately like you; and penguins don't have anything common with rats - but I can understand your wrong provision if you look at the mirror too often. And staying away from that girl…" Kowalski threw his flippers in air dramatically. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"Begging teachers to pair her up with you?"

"Begging teachers _not_ to pair her up with me!" Kowalski frowned again. "She is an _idiot! _Oh, I see it now; you two are born for each other."

Bora punched Kowalski in stomach this time, making him gasp as the air left his lungs. "My girl is brilliant, you ass! You are just jealous because I have the best girl of all 4th graders!"

Kowalski rolled his eyes as if the pain had already left; but it was still there though. "If your criterions for 'good' include being a courtesan, you sure have the best girl ever."

"Court- what? Whatever, just. Stay. Away. From my girl." Bora slammed his head again before he left.

As the door closed behind Bora, Kowalski rubbed his head to check damage. He could never bring himself to fight back; it wasn't like he couldn't fight, he just couldn't dare to. If suddenly the nerd of the class turns out to be good at throwing kicks, all he got would be getting disturbed more often. He never wanted attention, that was why he never fought to defend himself, attempted to win a science medal, showed himself at martial arts class… except for _that_ time. But he secretly practiced what he learned at martial arts and guns & weapons classes in his little dorm; and he couldn't do anything for his overly-working brain that was craving for science.

Kowalski sighed. All he wanted was being ignored, but now one was letting him to be.


	5. Nightmares

"Remember the plan." Manfredi whispered. "Remember the plan."

But he was telling these words to himself rather than Rico. Patience wasn't what he was best at; he had to use all his energy to hold himself back.

Rico didn't reply. Not that Manfredi expected one. He hadn't been talking unless necessary since the day they set their strategy. Manfredi of course knew why; Rico had started hating his real voice, because they wouldn't be this desperate if it was blocked by some useful weapons. Manfredi never tried to tell him that it wasn't his fault, because it was; not totally, but it partly was. He had told him to go away, but Rico had decided to be hero of the day. However, if Rico had run when Manfredi told him to, he could come back later and save Manfredi after he found where he was being kept. He would need patience again, but it wouldn't be this hard then.

Manfredi usually admired his stubbornness, but he sometimes plainly hated it.

Apparently Rico decided Manfredi was right once again. He turned his head from some senior jerks and focused on ripping his turbot in pieces.

After some time, you would expect to get used to some things. But it had been three weeks, and amount of the eyes which turned to them wherever they went hadn't decreased, nor had the hatred in them. Manfredi and Rico wouldn't usually care; they weren't living amongst teddy bears or something before. What they weren't used to was being this passive across them. If they wanted to break away later, they had to gain enough trust to get one or two useful weapons; they couldn't get a change stealing them with these eyes watching them everywhere even if they knew where the weapons were kept now. Heck, even when the periods were over, there would be two guardians in front of their dorm. Although Manfredi had to admit, the last one was his fault.

While they were being transferred to school from jail, he had attacked the commandos in the van, and with Rico, they had kicked all of them out - literally. But one of the commandos must have got conscious faster than expected; because after ten or fifteen miles of driving, they were trapped by six other military vehicles. When the law freaks finally understood Manfredi and Rico weren't so useless without guns or weapons, they decided not to leave these two alone ever again.

As if these weren't enough, there was one problem going on with their plan: it didn't seem so possible to gain anyone's trust. Manfredi and Rico were being mild for the sake of freedom as much as they had never been before; but existence of two deathly criminal students apparently seemed like having new scapegoats to newly matured penguins. Even in the slightest breach of the least important rules, Manfredi and Rico were pointed at the end of the flippers. Generals didn't even bother to investigate the cases, they expected anything from them. After a couple of wannabe punks broke into the weapon lab and blamed the duo for it, everything that could be used to attack was locked down. The worst part was that Manfredi didn't even know the existence of that lab! If he did, they would have left there long ago. He was cursing his stupidity while he was hitting his head to the metal walls so rapidly that Rico had to tie him with curtains to prevent him from breaking his skull.

"Rico…" He finally said after a while of thinking.

His fellow locked his eyes on him, silently telling him to continue.

"Why do we keep being good?"

Rico rolled his eyes.

"No, I know it was our plan. But it doesn't work, does it? We've been trying to act like we're no longer dangerous, but we're still blamed for anything and that won't help us at all."

Rico shrugged as a reply.

"Then why don't we stop pretending?"

That must have sounded stupid enough to cause Rico roll his eyes for the second time in less than two minutes.

"Look, whatever we do, they won't send us away. If they did, they would already have after everything we were accused of." They had witnessed a freshman getting expelled because she cursed the manager, it was nothing compared to blowing the chemistry lab up. "Call me stupid for not thinking about it before, fine, but you know I'm right as always; we don't have to take this humiliating. Come on man, we are _Manfredi and Rico_ for the fuck's sake!"

Rico smirked. He was ready to accept anything that set his instincts free.

"Yes Rico, you can show those pussies what are we made of."

This was all Rico needed. He happily stood up and grabbed a chair to throw at the sixth graders that were bothering him before. The extra power that Rico used while throwing it away caused the chair to break their table, pulling the penguins around it down as well.

The one that seemed like the leader of the group stood up angrily; but as soon as his eyes met the madness in Rico's, he decided to back off. _Clever guy, _Manfredi thought. _One does not simply mess with an angry Rico._ Rico watched the penguins who decided to leave cafeteria with an obvious disappointment on his face; Manfredi knew he was craving for some action after three long weeks.

"Sorry buddy. I knew they were bunch of cowards, but I didn't expect them to be this gutless either."

Rico mumbled something angrily that sounded like cursing as he returned to table with a bored expression.

"Stop it, you two."

Rico leaned to his side to look behind Manfredi as his friend turned back at the same time. What they had seen was a second grader who hadn't even moulted yet. But this was the only thing that showed his age; for that he had such an attitude as if he could govern whole Alaska if he needed to.

"Only thing you've caused is trouble since you arrived. Now you're attacking other students? Unacceptable."

A normal penguin would mock him for his age or his French accent if they didn't get angry for such a statement and defended themselves with words. Shame, you could categorize Manfredi under anything but normal. He smirked as he grabbed the tray he'd been using - because only thing he could use as a weapon was chairs like Rico did, and aimed it on the chick's head.

But he didn't throw it. Not that he didn't want to or something, he was distracted by a new actor on stage; another second grader had got up from one of the tables. There were some black feathers amongst the gray ones that still clothed most of his body. He had the flattest head Manfredi had ever seen; even more flat than Rico's he always mocked. The latter grabbed the first one's left flipper and pulled him away as he mumbled "Forget it, Alvisio."

"Skipper?" The chick who was called 'Alvisio' said with a surprised expression.

"Don't you underestimate them. They are literally psychopaths, and we don't even have a combat training. I can't risk you stealing my troublehead title, you know."

Alvisio raised his browlines. "I thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself."

"I don't. But you saved my back flipper thrice before. Now that I'm paying one back, I still owe you two."

Alvisio followed him confused as Skipper pulled him towards the entrance. Before they left, Skipper sent Manfredi and Rico a glare filled with hatred which the duo didn't even bother to care.

"What just happened?" Rico asked with a browline raised.

"Apparently whole school is filled with sissies. Let's just finish our lunch, shall we, mate?"

(…)

_He was spotted in Iraq one day ago._

Nigel frowned at the computer screen. _He_ was spotted in Bahamas last week, India before that and Poland two weeks ago. But the agents he sent to those places could find no trace from The Red Squirrel. Nigel would have handled it long ago; but despite he didn't trust other flippers, he couldn't risk leaving Thomas alone. Partly because he was so little and partly because he was sure he'd follow his uncle. He was scared as expected from someone at this age, but braver than his elders at the same time. Nigel wanted to raise him as an agent like himself, but he was way too young.

And damaged.

Nigel waited for screams to come as he looked at the clock on the wall. Three, two…

Anyone who heard this would think the young penguin was being ripped apart. In a way, they would be right; he _was_ ripping in pieces mentally. Nigel rushed towards the smaller bedroom and quickly took his nephew in his flippers as soon as he entered in.

"Wake up. Thomas, wake up." He unwillingly shook the little cub; he felt like he could break him considering he was metaphorically already shaken.

Thomas' eyes were suddenly opened at the speed of sound. For a second, it was impossible to see the baby blue irises behind his massive orbs. As they got smaller, a sob left his throat, causing him to fall on his uncle's body. Smaller flippers were wrapped around Nigel's belly and now he was sobbing into the secret agent's feathers, wetting them with salty tears.

His hiccups of agony were breaking Nigel's heart in pieces. Thomas was more important than anything in his life, and it hurt indescribably to see him like this. He knew what his little nephew wanted, because he needed it as well: revenge. But he couldn't let him; he was way too young, even to send the military school. And the only reason that he wasn't capable of doing it wasn't that; he needed his shattered mind disciplined which caused him nightmares every single night. In days, he could act like he was more mature than he looked; but Nigel didn't need his rare talent of seeing through others' eyes while Thomas was struggling with the same scene from a month ago everytime he slept.

The will to avenge his brother and sister-in-law, the urge to protect his only family left was bringing even Nigel near insanity. For the first time in over ten years, he didn't know what to do.

All he needed was a clue to show him the way.

* * *

**I know my last works, especially 3rd and 4th chapter of this fanfiction sucked. Maybe this one does too. Maybe I'm losing my writing ablity. But you know what, I _never_ give up. So I'll keep writing and writing until I will become better. I won't let my ability go unless I want to.**

**Long story short, I am not dropping anything I write either. Maybe I wrote this chapter a month later than previous one, maybe I still didn't continue Commando Brotherhood; just stay on tune if you're watching me. I will get better. I promise.**


	6. Troubles

**Before you get confused about the age thing, remember these are not humans, even when expressing their ages with penguin years. You see, babyhood and childhood is short for penguins in the universe of this fanfiction. Babyhood and childhood is only lasts for 8 penguin years at most; the age 8 is usually the transition zone between childhood and puberty; some may mature early and some may mature late. Skipper is maturing right on time, but still earlier than most of his classmates as mentioned. And despite every nine-year old penguin is teenagers; Manfredi and Rico matured really early, I may or may not mention it later. So simply; Johnson, Kowalski, Manfredi and Rico are currently teenagers, and Skipper is something in between while Private is a 6-year-old cub. Teenager years last about ten penguin years while adultery lasts about twenty years, maybe more even. Senescence is only for two years before a penguin dies. They were naturally not like this, but penguin scientists made it happen with strange chemicals about three generations ago so dynamic -in other words, useful- years lasted longer than it was supposed to. They needed this to happen, considering most of penguin population are agents, commandos or scientist, it was wanted by penguin government to be done. I really don't know if I'll explain all these in future chapters, so I'm explaining them now.**

* * *

Johnson held back the urge to slam his flipper against the table. "I don't get it, sir."

"Johnson…" Colonel Aras sighed.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but I don't see why you insist on keeping them in school. They are harming both school building and students. I can't stand watching them without doing anything."

"Then do something."

Johnson was confused. "Excuse me, sir?"

Prevent them from harming the school, if you can't watch them doing it."

"But…" Johnson was struggling to keep his respectful voice. "They are… they are…"

"They are what?" Aras smiled playfully.

"Criminals! I thought we had standards while accepting students in this school."

"We do, but does it really matter, Johnson? Can you say everything in this school ran smoothly so far?"

Formally, the answer would be 'yes'. There was no problem to be solved in the generals' eyes. But even thinking about only his classmate Bora and his team was making it a socially 'no'. "Maybe, but at least it was _better_. Students were just bullied, not threatened for their lives."

"I knew what I was doing while requesting those two as students in my school, and I still do. I doubt you'd be any better if you were grown up in their conditions."

"You can be right, sir, but that doesn't change the fact that _I did not _grow up in _their conditions._ Or that _they are troubles._ They could be better with different conditions, yes, but unless someone invents a time machine, we can't change it. So what matters is not the past, but the present time, which they threaten my schoolmates in."

"What I meant to say was they are still two nine-years-old teenagers. Try to reach the penguins inside them."

"Nine years old, and killed 76 animals on purpose, 87 accidentally, plus several humans. Just for their own kind of sick joy! And can you please remind me how long it took for us to capture them?"

"Three years. That's exactly why I want them here. I was planning this since exactly three years ago. Imagine, Johnson. Two grey-feathered cubs taking down dozens of adult penguins that have been training for over fifteen years. Imagine what would happen if we got them in the army."

"Sorry sir, but I think it's useless. They won't accept it, and if you ask me, they'd rather to go to jail than getting into the army. This is the only explanation for their behavior." Yes, Johnson thought it was a bad idea, but he had to admit, he was interested. He still planned founding the best team, and with those two called Manfredi and Rico… Johnson mentally shook his head; he was _not_ holding two criminals in his ideal team. In penguin culture, the title 'criminal' was worse than any insult or curse. Put 'the best' aside, it was even a negative score for a team.

"Johnson, look. You're only a fourth grader, and the best student in the school. And I mean it, you're better than any of twelfth graders here."

Johnson responded with a kind, shy smile; he knew he was very good, maybe the best fourth grader, but he was never boastful enough to handle hearing this kind of statements, let alone bragging on them.

"But you wouldn't be able to stand a chance across them. One by one, maybe, but absolutely not against both of them. They may not be good guys, but they are a perfect team together; makes me think that they would be good teammates, only if you can create a positive bound with them."

"That's exactly why they are creating this much problems, sir. They hate everyone and everything. I repeat, their place is jail, not school."

"Johnson, I know you. You are at least as stubborn as you think they are. You can convince them to be… how should I say it… 'less harmless'."

"But-"

"Johnson." Aras said once again. "It's up to you if you form a team with them or not. But I believe you didn't get my words correctly. _I order you_ to prevent them from harming my school. Understood?"

He could be blue boy of the school as much as he wanted, maybe the only one who has a rather close relationship with the head of the school; but Johnson was still a student, a fourth grader one even. Once it's ordered, he had no rights to reject it. He saluted as he said "Roger that." before he stepped back to leave.

(…)

In situations like this, Kowalski usually would be able to defend himself, but he chose not to. This time, however, was different. He really thought -and knew- he couldn't stand a chance against _them_.

"It sure was an awesome explosion what happened two weeks ago in chemistry lab." The one with yellow spiky top feathers said. "But it was absolutely not my creation, or Rico's. Shame, but still, we weren't to be accused. Your failed experiments were."

_It wasn't me, _Kowalski thought. That dimwitted Alicia. She was absolutely the worst laboratory partner ever. And she was the one who blamed these psychopaths when General Lanmana asked, not himself. But it was true that they were _his _experiments, and now they were all gone… Kowalski tried not to mourn over his projects once again, not right now; he had to focus on the current moment - like, figuring out how to save his life.

"That's what we want to celebrate you for. Rico has a little gift for you."

_Excuse me, what?_

The silent one with a scar on his beak handed him a kipper with a slight smile on his usually wacky face.

Kowalski's shocked expression and weak sounds that was generated by a bunch of uncompleted 'what's must have been amusing enough for the duo to chuckle.

"Look buddy, destruction is our thing. And this fella, Rico, especially _loves_ explosions. The one you created in chemistry lab was so awesome that I'd think Rico created it if I hadn't been around him. So we wanted to give you a small present for enjoying us, that's all."

Manfredi smirked at Kowalski's opened beak before he turned to leave. Rico followed his friend after slightly waving 'goodbye' to Kowalski.

Everyone on the corridor was frozen in shock, looking at Kowalski. No one could believe what happened before their eyes; even Kowalski himself couldn't at the first place. He didn't even know if he'd get out alive, rather than gaining a 'present' even.

Out of the students, Tristen, one of his classmates was first one to move. He walked towards Kowalski and leaned towards him, for that he still couldn't find energy to get up from the floor. "Yo Kowalski… Ya alright?"

Tristen's friend Celesta was beside him as well. "What just happened?" She asked, confused.

"I have no idea." Kowalski slowly said, with his eyes still massive, beak lost its ability to close and a kipper in his flipper.

(…)

Thomas checked his sides before he slid down the narrow street. He was taking advantage of new moon which made easier for him to hide, and grey feathers sure were more helpful than white ones. He stopped in front of a gate opened to a park. He knew there could be scary night animals hidden anywhere, but he didn't have luxury to hesitate; he didn't know how much time he had before his uncle noticed his absence.

He climbed up the gate to enter the green field. He moved towards the zone where all trees were planted, creating a hand-made little forest. Under the dark sky, even friendly trees seemed so scary that Thomas had to gulp not to stop waddling as if he wasn't afraid at all.

After about ten meters of walking into the fake forest, he felt something thin and flexible wrapped around his little body. He screamed in panic, getting annoyed glares of the night animals around that he hadn't noticed and waking up some of the day animals.

"Chill, dude." The snake that captured him rolled her eyes as she let go of him. "I was just messin' with ya." Without another word, she slid into some bushes and disappeared out of sight.

He shivered as he tried to breathe normally again. After a few second, he forced himself to move on, this time with smaller and more careful steps. But despite he checked his surroundings faster than he walked; he couldn't help but let out another squeal when something jumped down of the tree.

"A free tip for the sake of your life, you may want to be more relaxed if you're on a trip at nights. Some fellas smell the fear and taste them like they are some juicy mangoes."

Thomas glared at the monkey with big eyes who was swinging by his tail from a bough as he tried to catch his breath again.

"So, I suppose you brought them?" The black primate was hardly seen under the leaves that blocked the little even light; all Thomas could see was his shiny eyes.

"They are from Amazon." Thomas stated shyly as he handed him something wrapped in newspapers.

"From _the_ Amazon? You ain't trickin' me, right?" The monkey opened the papers, no, not opened, _ripped_; and smelled the fruits in them. "I thought I'd never see a good banana in this big human city, yet I got the best bananas in the world!" He landed on the ground, now that Thomas' eyes were used to the dark, he could see the primate bowing to him. "From now on, your wish is my command, sir."

Thomas scratched his head before he decided to ignore the previous statement and handed him a white paper this time instead. "Don't bother, really, all I ask from you is to read this. Please?"

"That's all? You've brought Amazon bananas just for me to read something?"

Actually, Thomas wasn't the one who brought them; Nigel always preferred the best of what he ate. But it didn't seem necessary to be told. "I don't have time to explain, just… please, start reading."

His eyes noticed the monkey shrugging before the primate started reading loud enough only Thomas to hear.


	7. Deal

"I think a curve would make it seem cooler than a corner, mate."

Johnson stood right behind the duo, but they didn't seem to notice it.

"No, Rico, corner makes it look lame. What we need is a curve."

He watched as the scarred penguin sighed and grabbed the paint spray; but before he could use it, Johnson grabbed him and his friend by their neck.

And he felt something cold pressing his throat as soon as he did that.

"Nice move, Rico." Manfredi stated. "Now will you drop us nicely, punk; or shall we force you to?"

Rico smiled with a psychopathic spark on his sea blue eyes, but it was far from affecting Johnson. All he needed to do was letting him go so the knife would lose its spot, then taking it from Rico's surprised flipper and throwing it away before he grabbed Rico again.

Even Manfredi was stunned for one or two seconds with his speed. If they were someone else, Johnson would probably mock them saying something like "C'mon guys, you're embarrassing me." He was well aware that he acted fast, almost as fast as he thought.

"How did you get a knife?" Johnson asked; he knew he was supposed to say a cool cop line, but he was curious about that.

"Stole them from the kitchen." For some reason, Manfredi didn't need to hide this fact from him. "There are always good ol' knives in kitchens."

Johnson raised a browline. "Them?"

As if he was waiting for Johnson to ask that, Rico regurgitated two knives - yes, _regurgitated_, like, out of his beak. Each knife landed on the criminal duo's flippers and in a blink of an eye, Johnson was the trapped one. Before he realized, his back was leaned against the wall and the found his throat threatened again, by _two_ knives this time.

Any penguin would react in different ways. Some would say something to state they are not afraid. Some would scream in panic. Some would try to find a way to deal with them. Someone with Johnson's abilities would definitely make a smart move to make them trapped ones again. If there was something no one would do, it was letting an amazed "Awesome." leave their beak, unlike Johnson who had just done it.

Manfredi and Rico exchanged glares before raising a browline each to Johnson.

Johnson didn't even notice that though; he was surprised to see Colonel Aras was right once again. Their combination was better than any example Johnson had seen so far, even in a simple movement. It was like almost… almost they were two bodies sharing one brain. Their move was simple yet effective; and they didn't even need to tell each other what to do.

"Rico… do you think we broke him?"

"Ah dunno." Rico's voice sounded like grunting; as if there was something in his throat that he couldn't get rid of.

Johnson shook his head to get the thoughts away, causing the knives abrade his skin under his feathers. He had to stop thinking about how useful they would be in a combat; _he was not gathering his team with two criminals_. But there was something he still had to do, and Johnson was never the one to disappoint his superiors. He stood up as if there was no knife against his body while Manfredi and Rico didn't bother to move; now the knives were pointing at his stomach.

Not really an improvement, but Johnson wasn't trying to get rid of them already.

"If you have knives to use as weapons, why haven't you broken out yet?"

Johnson's question was so sudden that the duo took a small step back each with surprise. "What?" Manfredi slowly asked; he looked confused by such a statement - as if this cocky penguin knew their strategy all along.

What they didn't know was that Johnson was too intelligent not to realize such a simple fact. "It's not hard to tell that you don't love this school more than a moldy slice of mango, considering you're doing all… _these_ just to harm it. I gotta admit; this graffiti…" Johnson pointed at the painting behind his back. "…sure looks cool, but I don't think you've done it to make our school prettier."

Rico shrugged.

"You hate this school. You want to get out of here. But with those guards and extra security measure around you, you can't do it… even though they are not around in school hours, you can't get away using the exits. I know your abilities, all you need is weapons to escape; of course no one would ever hand you weapons. These are all obvious fact, and I bet it's what is on your minds too. What I don't get is, why don't you use knives as weapons? I told you, I know your abilities; you could use them to do what you like." Johnson wasn't scared to give them an idea, if they were oh-so-successful street gangsters that it took three years to capture them, they must have thought about it before.

"You think you are so smart, but you are way too stupid." Manfredi scowled. "These knives are able to cut some skin, but that's all they can do. They are made to peel potatoes, not to chop bones off. The pain scares the hell out of the young, _coward_ penguins in this school; but after all these years on street, we know it's nothing to a mini army. Heck, do you think a little scar caused by these scares us, let alone all those soldiers you all stupidly adore. After all, we have harder experiences even though they deny that; does Rico's scar look so easy to you?"

"And is it really clever to say all these to someone whom you are at least trying to trap with the said knives?" It was Johnson's turn to raise a browline.

Rico shrugged again. "Well, yu arn scar'd, ar yu?"

Johnson grinned. "I can't say I am."

As if it was ordered by a third voice, Manfredi and Rico took their flippers back at the same time. "Just don't hold our neck feathers." Manfredi warned. "It's annoying."

"Fine, fine. Back to our conversation, I think harming people over and over won't help you. Generals here are really stubborn; the more trouble you create, more impossible for you to be released… or even get weapons. No matter which grade you'd be in."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You gotta stop all those troublemaker stuff which you obviously have a sadistic pleasure from. So you'd gain their trust."

Manfredi snickered. "Yeah, because it worked out so well when we tried."

"What do you mean? Anyways, I just wanna say that I can help you guys to get out of here."

"Why would we want _your_ help?" Manfredi said with disdain.

"Because you're not getting anywhere with whatever you have in your minds."

Manfredi and Rico exchanged glares, this time with an obvious sign of deliberating. Johnson smirked; he knew they thought he had a point. He was always right.

"Okay, then…" Manfredi said suspiciously. "_How exactly_ will you 'help'?" He had said "help" with a sarcastic voice.

"An easy strategy, actually. You will have to endure me for a while. Everyone here trusts me, so if I take you guys into my dorm, no one will get suspicious; in other words, you will get rid of those guards. Of course you shouldn't keep humiliating other students or harming the school property. But if someone, any of the students does something against you, you will be able to react; because you will have a trustable witness, me. That won't cause you to be dragged away from the opportunity to win your freedom back."

Manfredi and Rico rolled their eyes at Johnson's words, probably a reaction to say "We are not compelled to you." but Johnson could see they were considering this deal.

"And when the superiors decide that you have rights to be free again; you can choose to drop out. Usually, you'd need family permission for that; but I don't think you two have families, am I correct?"

These aren't the most convincing words of Johnson's. He wasn't even trying actually; but like always, he had hit them right in the eyes. Despite his careless attitude, it was obvious that Manfredi wanted to get out of here desperately for some reason; and Johnson could see Rico would do anything Manfredi decided when he paid just a little attention to the sparks of complete trust in his eyes whenever he turned to Manfredi.

Of course, Johnson had lied. Once you were registered in this school, there was no way back. Even your families would have given up on the rights to take you away. Only way to drop out was being expelled and this was impossible for Manfredi and Rico's case; whatever they did, Colonel Aras wouldn't send them away. Despite Johnson hated lying - and usually didn't even lie actually - he couldn't say he minded it at the moment; getting the duo under his control was his temporary plan, until he found a way to really "tame" them.

"Getting us into your dorm? How do you know we won't kill you in your sleep?"

Johnson held back a laugh, but he couldn't do anything about the chuckle that escaped from his throat. "Trust me, it's even easier for you to kill me right here rather than in my sleep. You'll probably learn why soon."

Manfredi shook his hand to show he wasn't even intended to do it - yet - as he rolled his eyes. "I don't really care. We just want to get out of here."

"But I gotta warn you. This strategy can take long."

"Bettah den nuddin."

"As Rico said. Plus, you kind of promised that we won't be prisoned anymore, at least not as much as before."

Johnson smiled. That must have been one of the unique talents on Earth; he had convinced someone so easily again… But he started thinking if he had the best decision to keep in his dorm as soon as Manfredi and Rico accepted his deal.


	8. Unwilling Unition

Kowalski heard the sound of chair next to his being pulled. He held back a bad word; since General Lanmana had paired him up with that girl Alicia, one of his favorite subjects had become a real torture. He turned around to tell Alicia not to bother him during class (despite he of course knew it was useless); but the penguin beside him was so much different than her.

"What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked, irritated.

Johnson grinned. "Why? Were you waiting for your precious Lishia?"

"Bernoulli's liquids, no." Kowalski was now really disgusted. "Even _you _are better than her."

"I take that as a compliment, considering your usual self. I asked General Lanmana for a favor, and she switched your partners with Jace; making me your partner and giving Jace a chance to get laid."

For the first time in four penguin years, Johnson's stupid manipulation on generals didn't derange Kowalski. In fact, he was even grateful about it this time. He still hated Johnson, that was a fact; but Kowalski was -technically speaking- damn honest when he said he was a better partner than Alicia. "Thanks."

"Wait…" Johnson almost gasped. "Have you just… _thanked _me? Like, without sarcasm? Or any insult I can't pronounce?"

"Well, Alicia ruined my best experiments…"

"_You thanked me?"_

"Stop overreacting, you moron."

But Johnson's beak wasn't able to close yet. "Is that hallucination or something? You really thanked me, right?"

"Yes, I did; and I now regret it." Kowalski scowled.

"For some reason, I feel honored, you know. Probably I'm the first one to take a 'thanks' from you in this school, maybe even the whole Earth."

Kowalski sighed, that's why he hated Johnson. He eventually succeeded to jangle Kowalski's nerves all the time. "But if you're going to be my chemistry partner, I must ask you to stay away from any project, experiment, chemicals or even the simplest tool. I don't think you are _that _stupid to have a problem with understanding."

"Then what I will do?"

"Yes, you're _that_ stupid." Kowalski murmured. "Nothing. At. All. That's what you're going to do. Capiche?"

Johnson shrugged. "As you wish. Even I can't say no to a free A+ in a subject about science. Chemistry is not what I'm best at."

"That's exactly why I want you to stay away." Kowalski mumbled, loud enough for Johnson to hear.

"Oh, come on, Kowalkowski. Even you admitted that I'm a better partner than Alicia."

"_Kowalski._ You do realize that the names you're mistaking mine with are actually harder than my real name, right?" He had to be thankful though, at least he had got it close this time. "And you'll be as bad as Alicia if you ruin my works though."

"I don't remember I disagreed when you told me to 'stay away'." Johnson sent him a glare.

"Okay, I got it; I am not talking about it. But I accept no condemnation; you have no idea how stupid she is."

"Actually, I do. I had dated her for a while in third grade."

Kowalski's usually careless eyes grew in shock. He never cared about anyone else's personal business, especially Johnson's; but there was no way he could imagine someone like Johnson with someone like Alicia. "Had you lost a bet or something?"

"Unfortunately, no. All my friends thought she was attractive and eventually convinced me to get her, I still have no idea how. It was definitely one of my most terrible decisions, if not the worst."

"I don't think my stomach is comfortable with that." Kowalski felt a spark of pity for Johnson and his times with Alicia.

"Tell me about it. I have no idea how she survived so far. She has no brain to use; and when she needs to think, she does it with her eggcup."

Kowalski fought the urge to chuckle, but he ended up being defeated. "I couldn't agree more."

Johnson's downer beak almost fell to the floor for the second time today. "K- Kowalski… You…"

Aaaaaaand he was back to being annoying. "What now?"

"YOU CAN LAUGH?!"

Kowalski hit his head to his desk. He hated his life.

(…)

"Ah dun tink Jonson iz bad."

Manfredi stopped playing with his pen and turned to his lifetime comrade.

"Yu know… He'z kinda cool."

"And how come _you_ out of all penguins can find one of will-to-be-law-freaks cool?"

Rico rolled his eyes in a manner that said _C'mon Manfredi, you know exactly what I'm talking about._ Last day, they had moved to Johnson's dorm, and it was definitely awkward for about half an hour. Manfredi didn't know how to act enough much to show that they were still independent, especially from Johnson; Rico wasn't sure if he should check the kitchen which was like an addition after their old dorm that was for a double; and who knew what was going on in Johnson's head. Then Manfredi had found a music player, and being hungry for some rhythm after five weeks without any sign of an instrumental sound. What he saw in the playlist was some girl groups singing happily, the rest are boybands singing stuff that probably caused them to be labeled gay; about more than a half was Korean and 100% of them were _pop_. For Manfredi and Rico, pop was the only thing that was worse than jazz. When Manfredi had mocked Johnson for such a playlist, they figured out it was Johnson's girlfriend's mp3 player. Johnson had given them his own music player; which included rock songs that are good for the duo's taste beside some classical and blues. They had plugged the player in a speaker and that was what broke the disturbing silence in the dorm. It had been the start flag for the first not-boring night since Manfredi and Rico were arrested. Rico didn't even remember everything they had done; Johnson could be someone who was loyal to stupid rules, but surprisingly, he knew how to have fun. And he didn't even need alcohol - or hypnotism - for that.

"Yes, he's kinda fun, I admit. But he's still a lame student in a lame school attached to lame laws. You can't just come and tell me you like him."

"Ah dun liek 'im."

"So?"

"But ah dun dizliek 'im either."

Manfredi stared at him for around three seconds. "Don't get attached so easily, Rico. We're beside him only because we don't want a kind of attention that would make things harder for us to get rid of this hell."

Rico was the one who sent an annoyed glance at Manfredi this time. He wasn't stupid. Or weak. He wouldn't acknowledge someone as friend just because they had some fun together. Thus, Rico wanted to get away as much as Manfredi did, and he of course knew the new strategy: use him but don't trust him. What he really meant was, hanging with Johnson didn't feel so restricting despite it was exactly what Johnson trying to do. Around Johnson, it was good to know that everyone didn't act like they were alien squids in disguise. They couldn't please their psychopath sides with Johnson, yes; but they could live with it for now, they no longer needed to prove that no one could underestimate them. Not only because everyone learned it pretty well during last week.

"Still, he culd've been worz." He finally said.

Manfredi grinned, apparently he agreed with him once again. "He could've definitely been worse."

(…)

Well, excuse him, but no one could expect Skipper to focus on his math sheet.

Since that morning, there were two voices arguing in his head. One was insisting about there was no way he hallucinated such a thing. Other would rather believe that someone somehow injected some kind of drug in Skipper's body that believing his eyes.

Skipper was agreeing with the latter. There was no way Johnson was hanging out with those two criminals this morning! But there was no other explanation for what he had seen, because Johnson didn't seem as harsh as he should be towards them. Heck, Skipper was scared to say that he wasn't even close to being 'harsh'!

But he really wasn't.

Skipper leaned his head on his desk. Since the day he came across Johnson, he was watching him. No, he wasn't stalking him or something; but when he saw him around, he paid at least half of his attention to him. He listened when someone else talked about him. And he… he eventually found himself wondering if Johnson was the type his father wanted him to become. He knew his father would avoid him as a son if Skipper ever failed being a commando. If there was one thing his father thought him since he was born, it was perfection. Everything had to be perfect; your moves, senses, weapons, strategies… With the slightest flaw, you'd let your enemy hit that spot. On battlefield, there was no place or weakness; and this was what Skipper couldn't see in Johnson. It seemed like it was just formality that he was still a student, some generals had even said that Johnson was better than any student to graduate, even as a fourth grader. He was what a commando had to be, and for someone who was living to be a commando like Skipper, he had ended up becoming his idol.

Embarrassing, maybe. Come on, 'idol'? That was something what spoiled little girls used for some older woman that has at least something they wanted. Skipper honestly thought this way, but it was too late. Somehow, sometime, he had acknowledged Johnson as an idol.

And he had looked pretty positive around those criminals!

_Calm down, Skipper, _he ordered himself. He was _Johnson_ for the toughest sea leopard's tooth's sake! He probably had a plan or something like that, that had to be why he was like that this morning.

He sighed with relief. There was no need to freak out, he had found the reason.

Besides, he had dropped six grey feathers more last night. Nothing could be allowed to ruin his mood today.

* * *

**Everyone is thinking about Johnson? Wow. He sure has some swag.**

**And have you realized Johnson finally got Kowalski's name right?**

**Oh, well. I do realize Johnson is rather like Manfredi around Kowalski and Manfredi is like Johnson because of the situation he and Rico are in; but no worries, everything will be normal when the team is settled.**

**And you know what I hate? Author notes. No, I don't hate reading other authors' notes or something; but I personally hate putting my notes in chapters. From now on, I am not doing it unless really, _really_ necessary (like the age explanation in sixth chapter).**


	9. Concerns

Manfredi collapsed on the floor. "I swear dude, one more lecture and I'll shoot myself in the head!"

Rico tried to regurgitate something, but nothing came out. He spread his flippers with a sorry expression. "No gun," he grunted.

"Knives from the other time?"

"Jonson tu'k 'em all."

"That bastard!" Manfredi exclaimed. "He really has closed all the paths, didn't he?"

"Yu to'd me to give 'em."

"I know, part of the strategy; but still… Damn."

"Ma'fredi…"

Manfredi looked up to his best friend. "Yes, Rico?"

"Get up."

"Oh…" Manfredi had just realized he was lying in the middle of the hall. "Right." He got up with a quick move and started waddling as if he wasn't on the floor like a snake's dead skin in Amazon three seconds ago. "You know Rico, we could have tried our luck with the knives. It couldn't go worse than this; maybe we would be on the streets again by now."

Rico rolled his eyes. "Dis 'gain?"

"Well, sorry if you are enjoying your vacation," Manfredi said sarcastically to Rico who started following him. "but I didn't run away from England to be a prisoner without chains all over again!"

Rico suddenly stopped walking. "En'land?"

"England? Who said England?" Manfredi said blankly.

But his old I-didn't-say-anything-you're-just-getting-schizophrenic tricks wouldn't work on his friend who had known him for years; besides Rico hadn't gone _that_ insane. "En'land?" He asked again with a spark of irritation in his voice.

"I was just saying it, Rico. Like an example from history."

"Wat du yu 'now 'bout 'istory?"

Manfredi rolled his eyes. "I can't say it's my free time hobby, but everyone knows about the great penguin mutiny in England."

Rico blinked a few times before he shrugged and started waddling beside Manfredi again; totally out of his doubts.

Poor penguin had no idea that there wasn't such a mutiny.

(…)

Nigel looked at computer screen with millions of neurons working in his brain.

What he feared was now necessary. He had to go after the Red Squirrel by himself.

He read the notice that was sent to him again.

_Agent Nigel from Carstairs Territory,_

_ You had been given the permission to make researches for the Red Squirrel for the sake of keeping track of the said criminal one and a half month ago. Due to your experience and past accomplishments, it is decided by Penguin Intelligence Agency that you officially have this case personally._

_ It is suspected that the Red Squirrel might have a spy in PIA; so we must ask you to work alone in this case as much as you can, and make sure you keep it at minimum level as possible if you ever need to give some information to help your case._

_ You have already been given to access the penguin database. Please inform us if you need a further authorization._

It was written in human alphabet that only agents and high-ranked penguins knew; in case of it was accidentally or intentionally got by any other animal species or a lower ranked penguin. Under all formal phrases, Nigel could read what PIA wanted; showing this case as closed to public and giving it as a secret mission to him. In other words: "take care of this damn case, and you'll be in serious trouble if anyone else ever gets the slightest clue".

But what was Buck doing? If Nigel was the best agent, Buck was the best commando; and definitely had more will than Nigel to captivate Red again, even when Nigel's desire for vengeance was counted in. He was an expert; why would PIA give the case to Nigel instead of Buck?

Not that Nigel would ever be upset about, or be selective for a mission… But there were two reasons why he thought it was wrong. First one was what was mentioned above; Nigel didn't want to take this mission professionally because he was afraid his desire for revenge would take him over. A good agent should have never get their feelings involved; yet everything he had done for one and a half month was to show Red what it meant to kill Nigel's family.

Second… Well, Thomas. How could he leave him alone? How could he bring him along if necessary? And it was necessary; Red was last spotted in Bahamas and now that he had the case personally, Nigel needed to go there by himself. Besides, he somehow sensed that Thomas knew more than he should have, and didn't actually let go of his own, childish ideas to get his own revenge as well. And Nigel's senses were never wrong.

He sighed. Passively making researches and collecting information was just ideal; this way, he was working for only his revenge plans and never needed to be concerned about Thomas more than usual. But he never expected PIA to like this; what he did was helpful yet simple, every agent could do that. Nigel knew PIA wouldn't want a qualified agent to go waste this was and eventually take away his authorization or give all the case; but not this soon.

There was suddenly three knocks on the door, snapping him out of his world. "Uncle Nigel? Are you awake?"

Nigel turned the computer off before getting up and opening his door. He made sure his cheerful attitude had no hints from his thoughtfulness of two minutes ago and talked to his nephew. "Haha, sorry Thomas. I kind of overslept, I guess." Good thing his top feathers were already messy.

His precious nephew smiled widely. "I prepared the dinner, Uncle."

"Really?" Nigel's browlines rose in a happy manner. "You didn't need to. Thanks deeply, Thomas."

"I woke up and saw I have slept all day, so I wanted to make it up." Thomas followed his uncle to the dining room.

The dish was simple yet tidy. There were neatly sliced pieces of herring each on two plates, and a wider plate in the middle had sushi on it.

Nigel was actually amazed. "You know how to make sushi, Thomas?"

Thomas laughed in an embarrassed manner. "Not really. They were left from yesterday, but they did seem still fresh. I fried herring by myself, though."

Nigel embraced his nephew and hugged him. "I'm still impressed. You have such skills for your age, I'm sure the dinner is delightful."

Thomas giggled, he had got more embarrassed. "I suggest you to taste it first, uncle. I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Oh, dear Thomas, whatever you do, you can never disappoint me. Please be aware of that."

For some reason, even if it was just for a second, something in Thomas' attitude changed. His embarrassment wasn't caused by shyness this time, yet rather by some sort of guilt. Thomas changed it in a short moment, but Nigel easily caught it; he was a master of this thing after all. He didn't dig it though; he just noted it on his mind to think about later. After all, what could it possibly be; he was 'the' little, innocent Thomas everyone around knew.

Herring had more oil than he should have, but Nigel was thinking too much to mind this little detail. He kept thinking about his new official mission under his usual carefree mask. Thomas was silent too, so he didn't need to pretend further than that.

The real question was whether he should really move with Thomas beside him. When he went after the Red, he couldn't leave him alone; he could trust no one, especially when it's about entrusting Thomas to someone. But… He could find an excuse to explain to Thomas… But what if he accidentally got involved? What if Red realized their existence on his back and threatened Thomas to make Nigel step back? And agent should have no weaknesses, but could you blame him for caring about his only family left?

_Get a hold of yourself, Nigel, _he mentally scolded himself. He wasn't known as 'the best agent' for nothing. He didn't have such luxury to consider failing, Red was never going to realize Nigel after him. The sudden confidence that he actually always had helped him to work his brain better. A simple, yet useful idea sneaked in his mind; just an innocent travel wouldn't suspect anyone, right?

"Thomas, my dear nephew," he finally said. "Would you like to go on a holiday?"


	10. Good Morning!

"Rise and shine, boys!"

Manfredi groaned in a tone as if he was being tortured. Actually, if you ask him, he really was. He tried to open his eyes, but he wasn't so successful. "Sure, look at me, I am sparkling!" he said with a raspy voice.

"You have been here for almost one and a half month; couldn't you still get used to awake early?" Johnson sent the erect-crested penguin a glare.

"No normal penguin can." Manfredi rolled his body out of the bed, but he still couldn't bring himself to get up from the floor.

"Come on, stop being such a baby. And didn't your sleep use to be more uncomfortable than this? You sleep like a little cub."

"Enough sleep is comfortable sleep in my dictionary; and something I couldn't get since a month ago." Manfredi finally managed to stand up, even though it took all his little energy and made him lean to the bunk.

There were three bunks in the dorm; according to what he told, Johnson shared the room with his five friends until they formed their own team. For a reason he didn't mention, he refused to join them although they were still close friends. Instead kicking Johnson out of their room, they had moved to a new dorm, leaving him alone in their old room. Besides, every room that was sextet-room had a tiny kitchen, so nothing he had about the room, including being alone, was because oh-Johnson-is-lyke-the-best-student-ever like Manfredi thought at first.

"Is he dead?" Johnson asked, looking at Rico whose even one feather didn't give a tiniest reaction on the top of Manfredi's bunk.

"You can't wake him up with words. Watch and learn, golden boy." Manfredi who was slowly getting his ever energy back climbed beside his friend. He crawled behind Rico's back, and without a littlest hint of hesitation, he pushed the scarred penguin out of the bunk.

Johnson silently watched as Rico's body met the floor with an unignorable sound.

Rico turned around with a mumble, but still kept sleeping on the floor.

Manfredi shrugged. "It only works if you're lucky."

Johnson just stared at Rico blankly until he shook his head and murmured something included the words 'maniacs' and 'weird'. He waddled towards the kitchen after saying "Wake him up, Manfredi."

"Yes, sir," Manfredi said with an obvious sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. After Johnson disappeared out of sight, he stretched his body out and jumped on his best friend's body from the top bunk.

Rico could be the damnest of a heavy sleeper; but he was a living damnest of heavy sleeper. He finally gave a reaction with a painful outcry. Poor guy probably his internals would blow out; but that was what Manfredi aimed for anyways.

"Da fuck, dude?!" Rico exclaimed as he pushed Manfredi away from his corporality.

"You thought you could have your precious sleep while my eyes were open for another day of hell, didn't you?" Manfredi grinned.

Rico grunted angrily that Manfredi clearly understood. _No, I didn't, actually I didn't think anything at all, that's the point of sleeping! _After a while of grousing, he asked whether Manfredi would be happy if Rico smashed all his organs out.

"Well, if you do that, I can guarantee that your eyes will be 'magically' carved as well." Manfredi took Rico's flipper and helped him to get up. "At least you are not sleepy anymore, are you?" He grinned again, showing his sadism even more this time.

Rico moved towards the kitchen after he sent Manfredi a 'Really?' glare. "Yu wan' me to gos'leep 'gain?"

Manfredi shrugged in a careless manner, following the latter penguin. "Well, buddy, there are better trampolines for sure but you are all I have, so…"

If there was something good about staying with Johnson, it was not having to have the breakfast at cafeteria. Johnson had a grandfather who refused to leave Antarctica and was one of the rare penguins that didn't become a commando in his life; and he sent Johnson some of the best fish you could ever find every week. This was the actual reason why Rico didn't complain as often as Manfredi did; he couldn't say he was the biggest fan of Johnson, but fish could change anything for him. Manfredi had some ideas about why Rico's weak spot for fish was bigger than all other penguins', but he never asked or Rico bothered to tell.

"I would ask how did you manage to wake him up, but I am not sure that I want to know," Johnson said without moving his eyes out of his fish, or giving any other reaction to be exact. Manfredi couldn't tell if it was his annoying sensitive senses or his talk with Rico was easily hearable; with not-so-sound-proof walls of the dorm, both were possible.

"Don't worry, Johnny, not something you would experience as long as you won't fall asleep around me." Manfredi would look at Johnson, but the pompano Rico was slicing for him seemed more interesting to his eyes.

"Call me Johnny again, and I can make sure you will regret it." Johnson's voice wasn't friendly at all; oh, how Manfredi enjoyed it when he managed to get on the fourth grader's nerves!

His usual, playful grin appeared on Manfredi's beak once again. "Try."

It was a dorm, not an apartment; so you couldn't expect the kitchen to be wide. In fact, it hardly had a space to allow moving around. There was a small table, and across it, one or two cupboards took place on the wall. The fish were in a sort of packet each that kept them fresh all the way from South Pole plus the week they were eaten, and the packets were kept in cupboards. Manfredi didn't care about how Antarctica penguins found such packets to store their fish, or even needed them while they had an infinite freezer and sea; maybe he wasn't Rico but all he minded was the taste of the fish he had.

After Rico sliced his own fish too, the duo sat on their now usual chairs. The breakfast was silent and it wasn't something uncommon; Johnson could be _sometimes_ fun to hang out with and usually positive around them, or Manfredi and Rico could hate silence to their guts, but there was a tangible fact that both sides hated each other and everyone liked it that way.

(…)

"Kowalski… Hey, Kowalski… You're getting late, come on."

Kowalski murmured something and forced himself to get up; this was how he always awoke. He looked around to see where he overslept last night; he didn't remember sleeping on his bunk since second grade. His brain worked at its best capacity at nights, and he couldn't help but at least start designing a project. And he was out of energy, his conscious shut down without a warning and he found himself lying somewhere in the dorm in mornings. He slept so deep that he often skipped breakfast not to be late.

"I'm going to cafeteria. Are you coming?" his roommate asked.

He shook his head. "I think I need some time to get my brain work at its average level again."

"You know the best, Kowalski, try not to be late, okay?" His roommate smiled at him before he left.

Shame it wasn't possible to get his own dorm, but one roommate was better than three or five; plus, he could have a worse roommate. Kowalski didn't like his coevals for specific reasons, although only thing he could complain about Albatros was that he occupied an area in space. He was a sane guy and had manners; his intelligence was average but at least he wasn't loud and party-addict like most of the seven graders were, and he didn't bother Kowalski unless necessary. He was the best roommate Kowalski could get and the fourth grader who was well aware of that didn't complain.

He fixed white feathers on his torso; he wondered what kind of position he had slept in to cause them to be shaped this way. The answer of "how" was as clear as the answer of "when" when it came to his irregular sleep table.

He took some papers to take notes at classes; his notebooks were for experiments and observations only. He waddled out instantly, but what he didn't expect to see was the numbers on the clock on the wall. Apparently he got time for a snack but his stomach was used to not getting something before 1000 hours, so he made his way to physics laboratory; he had something in his mind to test.

Unfortunately, he never arrived there. In the hall, Kowalski heard two girls and a guy talking about something. Of course he wouldn't bother to let his brain perceive the words; but his left lob recognized the ones that concerned him pretty well.

"I swear, I saw him at the entrance!"

"You mean, Aron is here? In our military school?"

"Gosh, that's plain impossible. What reason he would have to visit the military school anyways?"

"I heard his son studies here too…"

Kowalski heard the girls laughing as all his muscles froze.

"I know his daughter was graduated from here, but come on, _the_ Aron's son would be _in_ Alaska Penguin Military School, and I wouldn't know about it?"

"Anyone would know it, sis."

Kowalski stood there no longer. The words "_Aron is here"_ was echoed in his mind as he rushed somewhere to hide. That was impossible, right? He knew Kowalski had the worst case of social anxiety, right? He _knew _Kowalski would have a heart attack if all the students in the school was gathered above is head when it was found out his relationship with "Aron"… right?

_That stupid man, _he thought angrily. He had clearly told him not to contact to Kowalski, or be somewhere close to him during school semesters. Was this his new "brilliant" idea to get Kowalski rid of his phobia?

Because he knew it wouldn't work.

(…)

Alvisio rolled his eyes as he sat down. "Alright, he is talented; but we are penguins, he mustn't be more important than a commando, right?"

Skipper narrowed his eyes. "Two simple questions. One, what are you talking about? Two, who let you sit on my table?"

Alvisio sent him a glare. "Skipper, why won't you stop being so brutish? A comrade wouldn't hurt, you know."

"Yes, it would," Skipper simply said; his tone allowed no discussion. He was son of one of the high-ranked soldiers and the most known scientist commando; he didn't need experience to know some facts of life. One of those facts that a commando's life was always alone, and more people to care increased your weak spots that you could get hurt from.

Alvisio gave a given up sigh and changed the subject. "And didn't you actually hear Aron from Kaminski Territory is here?"

Skipper shrugged. "Why is he here?" He had just asked to keep Alvisio talking, so he wouldn't have to do it instead.

"I don't really care enough to learn, to be honest. If my mother didn't like him so bad, I doubt I'd hear about someone who wasn't one of the greatest soldiers either."

Skipper hated all his classmates, but when it came to Alvisio, it was different. It was only because Alvisio seemed to be the only one who actually took being a commando seriously, and he never saw him being interested in trivial stuff. Yes, Skipper disliked him too, but he liked that about him.

"He will leave just like he came anyways," Skipper said, and that was the last sentence said between the two until they finished their breakfasts.


End file.
